Mabel: The Sweater Knitter
by What'dYouExpect
Summary: Why does Mabel always have the need to knit a sweater? This story will tell you why that is and the repercussions it has on Gravity Falls. Rated T , One-Shot!


John Fry was walking on main street. He had just come back from the Gravity Falls Diner where he had eaten a turkey club and fries. His house was just a few blocks away where his wife and eighteen month old child waited for him to return home. John walked as the approaching darkness surrounded him, each street light turning on as he walked by. He looked back at the light in front of his small dark blue home, it was flickering. He grabbed the keys out of his pocket as he whistled a tune and unlocked the door. He opened it up and stepped inside. He took his shoes off and brought is hand to the light switch, turning it on. The lights, however, did not comply. "Honey, are you home?" He yelled. But he received no response. After a few seconds of silence, there was a sound coming from the kitchen. It sounded as if a metal pan had fallen onto the floor. He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. He tried again to turn on the light with a light switch, and it worked. He turned around and jumped at the sight of a twelve year old girl standing in the kitchen, rocking back and forth on her heels, hands behind her back, now whistling the very same tune John had whistled before.

John put his hand on his chest. "You scared me little girl... Are you lost?" The girl said nothing. He looked around and saw a piece of paper folded up on the table. Looking at the girl, he grabbed it and read it aloud to himself. "You're family is dead. Thanks for eating the last turkey club at the Diner. I hope you enjoyed it, since it'll be your last. Heart, Mabel." Before he knew it Mabel had leaped towards him and stabbed him in the neck with a butcher's knife. The blood spewed from his neck as he grabbed a hold of it before falling to the ground. Mabel cleaned off the knife in the sink, washing it with soap and drying it off. She dragged the body to the Mystery Cart in the backyard and placed him in it. She went back into the house, cleaned up the blood on the floor and ate the note. She shut off the light and made her way to the backyard where she drove off with the body. Just after she left, John Fry's wife and child arrive at the empty house.

* * *

"That sweater is coming along nicely." Dipper said to his sister. She was knitting a new pink sweater, with a picture of a turkey on it.

She smiled in excitement. "Thanks! It's going to have a turkey on the front. Gobble Gobble!" She poked Dipper with her finger.

Dipper laughed and switched his focus to the local news. Sandra Jimenez popped up on the television as Stan entered the room, scratching his belly. "Another disappearance occurred last night here in Gravity Falls." The Hispanic woman said, her accent not as disrupting as it could be. Dipper raised the volume on the T.V. as Stan sat next to him on the couch. "A man by the name of John Fry was last seen leaving the Diner at around nine pm last night. His wife came home with his eighteen month old daughter and was surprised to find her husband not home. After he didn't come home this morning and he didn't answer his cell phone, the family reported him missing. The investigation has yet to turn up signs of foul play. This is the 4th disappearance of the summer for Gravity Falls, continuing to break its record of two, set back in 1956."

Dipper turned off the television as Stan shook his head. "This is getting ridiculous. I'm getting less and less business because of these disappearances. It's a travesty!" He yelled as he got up from the couch. "I want you two in by seven each night. No if, ands or buts. I'm going to go to the hardware store to get more locks."

Dipper checked to see if Stan had left and once the coast was clear he grabbed the journal out and began flipping through it. "There needs to be something in here that explains what is going on." He said, half to himself and half to Mabel, who may or may not have paid attention.

Mabel finished knitting her sweater and put it on over herself. "How do I look?" Mabel asked her brother as she spun around.

Dipper, who was waist deep in the book answered without looking up. "Nice"

Mabel frowned. "I'm going to see Candy and Grenda tonight. We're going to see the midnight premiere of Vampires and Werewolves."

This, got Dipper's attention. "You can't go out, Stan said..." He was quickly cut off.

"It's alright, he already knows. Besides, I'm with two other people." Mabel reassured him.

"Okay..." Dipper trailed off into thought as Wendy walked into the room.

"Hey, Dipper. Do you think you could walk me to my house with Soos? I would have only asked Soos, but with that maniac out, I don't want him walking back alone." Wendy asked with a somewhat concerned look on her face.

Mabel left the room as Dipper heard the door to the gift shop open and then slam shut. "Sure!" Dipper exclaimed happily.

"Cool." Wendy said as Soos came into the living room.

"Ready dudes?" Soos asked while eating a hotdog.

The three left the Mystery Shack and walked towards Wendy's house. The night was upon them and they were all very jumpy. However, they made it to Wendy's house safe and sound.

"Goodnight guys!" She said as she ran to her door. Wendy yelled back tot he two boys before she shut it. "Stay safe!" The door slammed shut and Soos and Dipper were left standing there in the breeze.

They started walking back to the Shack, staying extremely close to one another. When they reached the outskirts of town Dipper saw Mabel. She had a frantic look on her face and was rushing somewhere fast.

Dipper stopped Soos and pointed at Mabel. "I don't think she's off to Candy and Grenda's." He whispered. "I think we should follow her."

"I don't know dude..." Soos was very cautious.

"Come on, we'll have each other's backs." Dipper said as he began to sneak towards where Mabel was walking. Soos followed Dipper, still unsure about the idea of following Mabel. The remained close, but not too close where Mabel could clearly see their faces and distinguish them.

After sneaking behind Mabel for nine blocks, Dipper and Soos hid behind a bush in Gideon Gleeful's yard as they watched Mabel climb the hill towards his warehouse.

"What is she doing here? Gideon's in prison!" Dipper whispered to Soos.

"I don't know dude, but this is getting interesting. I wish I had some popcorn. Also, your shoe is untied." Soos said as he looked back at Dipper.

"I'll get to it later." Dipper motioned for the two to move forward when all of a sudden, Bud Gleeful opens up his front door as Stan walks out. Dipper and Soos quickly jumped back behind the bush and listened to what the two adults were saying to each other.

"Why thanks for coming over again Stanford." Bud said with a really big grin on his face.

Stan scratched his back nervously. "Sure thing Bud."

"Why are you so nervous? I told you, the wife and Gideon are gone for the next week." Bud told him, reassuring Stan of something.

Stan took a step off the porch and turned away from Bud. "It feels so wrong."

Bud walked up to Stan and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's for the best, isn't it? Why, we're both happy, aren't we?" Bud handed Stan his eight ball cane.

"You know what... you're right." Stan said, pumping himself up as he turned to Bud. Stan leaned in and they began to kiss passionately.

Dipper, who was peering over the push turned behind him and made gagging noises next to Soos. "I think I'm going to be sick." He said as he bent over on the ground.

Soos kept looking at the two men locking lips. He turned to Dipper. "I had no idea Stan had a thing with Mr. Gleefull dude; and I know a lot of se..." Soos paused his sentence before nervously correcting himself. "Seasonings... I know the seasonings Stan uses in his food."

Dipper raised an eyebrow at Soos, momentarily ceasing his gagging. Stan backed away from Bud. "I'll see you tomorrow, same time?"

"Of course my darling!" Bud said delightfully.

"I told you not to call me that." Stan replied sternly.

"Sorry... I'll have the cash ready." Bud said, his smile momentarily dissipated before returning as Stan grinned towards him.

Stan left the Gleefull front yard, getting in his car that was in the driveway and leaving Soos and Dipper behind the bush unnoticed as he drove off. The front porch light turned off after Bud went inside and closed the front door behind him.

Dipper's spine chilled as they stood up and began to walk out of the bush and towards the warehouse. However, the front porch light turned back on. Dipper, who saw this immediately, dove back behind the bush. Soos was caught like a deer in headlights when Bud Gleefull opened the door back up and saw the man-child with the question mark t-shirt standing there. "Come here boy." Bud said flexing his pointer finger towards himself. Soos looked quickly at Dipper and gulped as he walked forward to the front door.

Dipper heard the door slam shut and the light from the porch shut off. He quickly got up and ran to the fence that surrounded the front yard of the house. He jumped over it and nearly fell flat on his face as he landed. He quickly picked himself up and ran towards Gideon's warehouse, looking over his shoulder every few steps to make sure that he wasn't being followed. He could see Soos through one of the windows in the back of the house as he climbed the hill, Bud was searching in the refrigerator for something as Soos sat happily at the table. Dipper was glad Soos was fine and not being yelled at, but now he needed to worry about Mabel and her shenanigans.

Dipper reached the top of the hill and could see Mabel open up a large sliding metal door. He quickly laid down in the dirt and peered over the edge of the hill. Mabel had a red wagon next to her, there looked to be two kids inside of it. One Mabel's age, and a younger one in the older child's lap. Dipper sighed to himself. "Thank god, she's just having a play date." Dipper was about to get up and leave when he noticed something odd. When Mabel started to struggle to pull the wagon, the older child's head was slouched in an odd position downwards. Dipper crawled a little closer to the warehouse before quickly lying flat on the ground as Mabel turned around. She looked around and shut the large metal door of the warehouse with a suspicious look on her face.

Soos laughed at the table as Bud Gleefull gave him a carton of ice cream and a glass of root beer. "I had no idea you were this funny dude. Why didn't I take the time to meet you?" Soos said happily as he began to spoon ice cream into his mouth.

"Beats me, but I'm sure glad to have you here." Bud said as he carefully watched Soos as he ate before turning to the sink and washing a plate that he had used earlier.

Soos' glass of root beer fizzed as he drank it. "This is really good root beer Mr. Gleefull! Where'd you get it?"

"It's actually an old secret family recipe." Bud said as he turned off the sink and dried the dish he had just washed. "Would you like some more?" Bud asked, putting the dish away in a cupboard.

"No. I'm good. I really should be going though..." Soos said as he stood up.

"So soon?" Bud asked with a smirk on his face.

Soos felt dizzy now. He clutched onto the table as he fell onto his knees and then flat on the floor. "What's going on dude?" He muttered before not being able to move his lips.

"Now now. You should have thought of the consequences before sneaking into my yard." Bud grabbed Soos' arm and dragged him towards a door. Soos could feel everything that was happening to him, but was unable to move or talk. Bud opened the door to the basement and lugged Soos down the stairs, closing the basement door behind him.

The basement was very dark with the exception of one candle that was lit in the far corner. It wasn't a very bright one either. Bud put Soos onto the bed and began to undress him. Soos could feel his boxers become exposed. Bud went over to a closet next to the soft bed and began rummaging through it. He pulled out a wig, a dress and some makeup. He placed them onto the bed next to Soos and returned to the closet. Bud pulled out handcuffs and handcuffed Soos face down to the headboard of the bed. He went back to the closet and pulled out one last thing, a knife. He put the dress and the blonde wig on Soos before putting some lipstick on Soos' lips. He then began to take off his clothes and got on top of Soos. Bud began to cut his arm, causing blood to drip down onto Soos' back.

However, before Bud could even do anything, he cut a little deeper on his wrist as he became erect. Bud must have hit a major blood vessel because his arm was now bleeding profusely. To the point where Bud passed out on top of Soos and then died from the lack of blood. Bud's arm just managed to land on Soos' mouth. Unable to move, the blood continued to pour into Soos' mouth, eventually choking him. Soos gurgled as the blood flowed into his lungs and he died as well.

As soon as Dipper was sure Mabel had went inside he ran up to a window on the side of the warehouse. He cupped his hands and placed them on the glass as he peered through it. The window was boarded up. He looked at the one on the other end, it was boarded up as well. Dipper walked to the front of the warehouse and attempted to silently open the door up enough so that he could squeeze through. He was successful in this endeavor and was able to sneak inside, hiding behind some boxes in a corner.

He looked around the warehouse. It had been converted to some sort of assembly line. There were a lot of pipes spewing steam, a couple of vats, a metal walkway that ran high above the vats and around and through the middle of the warehouse. There was a conveyor belt and some sort of metal spiked wheel that rolled around in place. There was a large oven and finally there was a cooling rack at the end of the assembly line.

Dipper kept an eye on Mabel as she dragged the wagon over to the assembly line. She struggled and grunted as she took the larger child and placed it on the conveyor belt. Mabel walked over to a power box and pressed a green button that started the conveyor belt. She then walked over and put the smaller child, who was about two years old, onto the belt right after the other kid. Mabel walked away from the belt and went into the back room.

Dipper saw this as an opportunity to get a closer look and possibly save a life. Dipper ran up to the conveyor belt and hopped onto it, jumping over to the other side in between the belt and a vat. Dipper went up to the older child and poked her. She didn't move, her head was turned in an awkward position. Her neck had been snapped. She was dead. Dipper then waited for the smaller child to pass, he looked at it. It's neck seemed to be intact. Dipper felt near its neck. It had a pulse... this child was still alive. Dipper took the smaller child off the belt and brought the little boy close to him. Dipper held the boy as if it was his own child. He could see Mabel's shadow leaving the back room and quickly ducked down with the boy.

Mabel came back with a glass of lemonade and sipped it through a bendy-straw. She didn't notice that the smaller child was gone and watched as the bigger one got closer to the wheel with metal spikes. She watched as the spikes penetrated right through the skull of the child and crushed the body up. Mabel walked over to a lever and pulled it. The crushed body was dumped into a vat, a splash and some smoke rose from the big metal container. Dipper looked around for an exit. The entrance from which he came through was blocked since Mabel was right there. He looked around, the only other exit was through a window near the metal walkway high in the air. Dipper took a deep breath and booked it for the stairs that led to the walkway. Taking two steps at a time up the stairs with the young child in his arms his adrenaline was running in his body. Mabel looked up to see Dipper running up the stairs. She dropped her glass of lemonade and began her pursuit.

"Dipper, stop!" She yelled after him. But there was no way in hell Dipper was going to stop for his maniacal sister. Dipper ran along the high walkway. It was very narrow and made a loud banging noise with every step he took. Dipper looked back at Mabel, she was gaining on him, steaming with fury.

Unfortunately for Dipper, he tripped on his untied laces. The two year old child went flying into the air as Dipper landed flat on his face up against the rusty metal grate. he watched in horror as the two year old flew in the air. The seemingly unconscious child smacked its head on the railing and began it's decent towards a vat that was filled with some sort of hot liquid. Mabel jumped on Dipper's back and dove after the child, Dipper grabbing onto her shoe as she flew in the air after the child. However, Mabel was too late as the child fell into the vat with a sizzle as it drowned and was boiled alive.

Mabel was hanging over the edge of walkway, Dipper holding onto her ankle as she was upside down over the vat. "Pull me up Dipper!" She screamed.

"Why should I? You're the one killing people! And for what?" Dipper yelled back, in control of the situation.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I can't help it. I needed more sweaters." Mabel was now full blown crying, her tears falling down her cheek and into the vat.

Dipper couldn't stand to see his sister upset. He used all his strength and what was left of his adrenaline to pull her up. He quickly got on top of her, pinning her to the grate. "I didn't think you had it in you..." Dipper said, a tear forming in his eye.

Little did Dipper know, that Mabel was possessed by a demon. One that made her do these evil things at night. She would have no recollection of the events in the morning. She would just wake up with new colored yarn by her bed. She had always thought the yarn fairy brought it for her. The reason for the ironic pictures on the shirt was also because of the demon, it had very little control over her during the day, but was able to effect her mind in that way.

Mabel, who was convincingly crying, squeezed out. "I'm sorry." Dipper loosened his grip a little and that's when Mabel brought up her legs and kicked Dipper in the air, over the rail and into the vat. She got up and laughed at the boiling Dipper as he struggled to stay afloat. His arm was the last thing to vanish in the vat as Mabel continued to laugh.

The process was finished a couple of hours later as blue and green colored yarn sat on the cooling rack.

Mabel woke up the next morning in her bed and began to knit her new sweater. She finished and went downstairs. Grunkle Stan was in the living room pacing the floor. Mabel walked in and nearly startled him. "Have you seen Dipper?" She asked innocently.

Grunkle Stan stood there silently, unsure of whether he should tell his sister that he hasn't been seen since last night by anyone. "Why?" He muttered out.

"I knitted him a sweater!" Mabel held out a green sweater with a blue pine tree on it and Dipper's name underneath it. Mabel's craftiness had also allowed her to etch a small child that was nestled under the tree.


End file.
